Over
by YourRhineStoneEyes
Summary: Terezi knew there were two ways the battle between her and Gamzee could end, sadly this was the way she feared.


The battled seemed to last for hours, she could hear those around her fighting their own battles against their own enemies. This was her's and she knew others were trying to interfere, but they couldn't, because this was written in stone. It was her versus him and that was the way that it had to be. She cursed herself repeatedly for allowing that bastard to talk her into getting her eye sight back, it was the worst mistake of her life; she wasn't used to being able to see. Even with the blindfold covering her eyes Terezi could still feel it messing with her other senses, it made her movements slightly off and easier for her to get off balance. She hated that she couldn't have just killed him when she had had the chance and would she kill him if she got the chance again?

His hand wrapped around her right wrist, the wrist holding her broken white cane. He squeezed and twisted until she felt a sharp throbbing pain go through her arm, she cried out at the feeling. Every part of her hurt, but this seemed to hurt way worse. She dropped her makeshift weapon, for one split second she thought that it had landed on the ground, but that was before she heard him laughing, and before she felt a new pain.

A hot searing pain right through her chest. She couldn't even make a sound, her eyes widened and her mouth opened letting out harsh little breaths; Gamzee twisted the cane inside of her, pushing until it nearly came out her back. She felt his hand on her face and if she'd been in a better state she would have smacked his hand away, but she wasn't even able to move due to the shock she felt in the moment. Light blinded her as the high blood removed the blindfold and tossed it to the side; she looked into his manic eyes, the repulsive grin on his stupid clown face.

"It's over now, I won...I won, it's over...It's over" He laughed as he spoke, it sounded so wrong and manic. It hardly sounded like the guy she'd known for a good portion of her existence.

"I won...It's over...I-it's over"

Something in his eyes changed, the smile faded as he looked at her blood stained face and her eyes that were starting to go dull and unfocused.

"Terezi?" His voice was weak, scared like he was just waking out of a really bad nightmare.

He looked down at the cane he still gripped tightly, his hands stained in her blood and the same cane piercing through her body.

"Shit...Terezi, wh-what's going on man...Fuck you're bleeding, you-you're...Oh..Fuck, fuck what's going on...No, Terezi?"

He looked back up at her, his eyes frantic. This was the guy she'd known; he used to always act like such an idiot. He was funny and maybe a bit annoying, but he'd always been a good guy until something changed all of that. She had seen him confused and scared before, when she nearly killed him, and now here they were again. She knew this time though that he wouldn't go crazy again, it was over like he'd said.

"Terezi what the fuck is going on...Oh fuck, I didn't mean to do this...I don't remember, I don't remember!"

As much as it hurt to move let alone breathe she managed to move closer to him forcing the cane deeper into her. She wrapped her arms around her the best that she could, he rest his head on her chest sobbing and yelling about how he had no clue what was happening and he was so fucking sorry and "Please forgive me Terezi"

"Gamzee it's okay, it wasn't you. It's over now. I forgive you."

She wanted to hang on a little bit longer, but it was getting harder to breathe, and nearly impossible to hold her frantic friend. The same friend who had killed her, but nobody had any real control over that one.

She tried to say something else, but words failed her and finally her precious darkness took her sight over. Her body went limp against his sending panic through him, he lay her down on the ground, and knelt down by her side.

"Terezi, come on wake up; this isn't mother fucking funny, please just wake up. I'm sorry, I said I'm sorry...I can't remember it, I can't remember"

She didn't move, her eyes stared blankly ahead permanently unseeing. He lost it, more than he had in the time before right now; time that he couldn't even fucking remember. He held her lifeless body in his arms and cried and screamed knowing there wasn't any way he could live his life knowing what he'd done to her.


End file.
